El Infame
by Noblee
Summary: AU. El infame, que en vez de enloquecer, se enamoraba perdidamente de la joven Carriedo... a través de un simple retrato. Lovino e Isabel.


_Hetalia no me pertenece._

_Lovino/Isabel._

* * *

**El Infame**

Colores opacos, oscuros, neutros. Colores capaces de expresar la realidad de la sociedad con total descaro que nadie lo nota. Gritan sus quejas, incertidumbres en donde se alcen. Nadie parece tomarle importancia, prefieren vivir en la ignorancia que permite el no saber. Y eso, esa actitud de cobarde que reina en la moral de las personas, frustra, desgarra, maldice y atormenta la consciencia del artista que ve en silencio mortal como el concepto de su obra se pierde cuando ojos extraños le observan. Es horrible, es enfermizo.

A Lovino poco le preocupa la insensatez de la sociedad que le rodea, cada quien con su vida. Tal mantra le ha funcionado. La vida de un artista es meramente un suplicio cuando no se cuenta con éxito o cuando su nombre se pierde al segundo de haberlo pronunciado. No contar con la fama es igual a un catalizador de desgracias que culminan en hechos inauditos. Pero todo eso poco le importó. El intento de cariño que su abuelo le otorgó, fue lo justo y necesario para desencadenar en el joven sureño una energía desbordante de pesimismo que brotaba a través de su cínica mirada y sus controversiales pinceladas.

El infame, como solían llamarle las señoras, era el título que con tan sólo 24 años de edad cargaba con sus hombros. Digno de vergüenza, y aún así, portado con narcicismo. Sus pinceladas, sus trazos, vaya, sus obras eran el reflejo de la imperiosa actitud de egoísmo que las personas se negaban a ver, a reconocer. Y otras tan sólo se dedicaban a dar gloria al cuerpo humano, a la creación hecha por la Divina Providencia. ¿Qué hay de pecado en ello? ¿Acaso es una traición darle alabanza? Lovino reía ante ello. Su fe poco se basaba en el Señor, sin embargo, una mínima parte de él, le obligaba a recordar las enseñanzas de su difunta madre. Era una forma de liberar todo los dogmas pronunciados, y devolver un poco de lo que se le dio a la fuerza.

Aún así, pocos eran los retratos que hacía de ello. Como bien se dijo, su esfuerzo, su furia, su tristeza, apuntaban a coger de la mano a los miserables y empujarlos al precipicio de la realidad. Era así como las pinceladas se convertían en cuadros monocromáticos acompañados de la estela grisácea de la adicción que con sublime letargo despedía de sus labios. Una infracción, una injusticia, una muerte aclamada, cada suceso giraba en torno al otro para convertirse en uno y plantarse con rencor sobre lo que tuviera a la mano, siendo regularmente las hojas de un cuaderno gastado y corroído.

Mucho y nada se podía deducir de aquel objeto. Era el medio para el desahogo personal, y sin embargo, era algo que a la basura se le daría. ¿Sus penas eran, entonces, un gemido innecesario? Al contrario, basura será sinónimo de desperdicio, pero ese desperdicio un día fue importante. Un gemido, un alarido, quizás las exclamaciones eran ignoradas, negadas, pero alguien las oía, como el niño curioso que se es en el interior. Quizás algún día ese cuchitril terminaría en la basura, en la calle, abandonado a su suerte, pero alguien lo vería, experimentaría esa sensación de haber descubierto lo prohibido, le sucederían así miles de meditaciones para llegar a la conclusión de una transformación mental dispuesta a ver la realidad. Y en ese momento, el alma de Lovino, impregnada en cada pincelada, pasaría a otro, su obra daría sus frutos. Terminaría y empezaría de nuevo.

Más aún no era tiempo. Los niñatos que paseaban sin preocupación no estaban preparados para sufrir tal revelación. No quedaba más que aguardar en silencio mortal. Su obra poco se conocía, pocos eran los valientes que la veían, y el que más sufría no era el espectador, sino el autor. Porque con una simple mirada, mirada llena de ignorancia, rencor, el concepto primo se desfiguraba tornándose en colores llamativos. Colores irreales. En colores inocuos. Una obra se ve hasta que se finaliza. Patrañas. La muerte sería la culminación de su trabajo. Nada ni nadie le haría cambiar de opinión.

* * *

Fue en la primavera cuando sus fuerzas flaquearon asemejando el estado de un enfermo. No lo vio venir, fue como un golpe directo hacia su cuerpo. Y pesar de eso, se sintió cual sedante. No era lo que miró, no fue lo que oyó, no fue lo que sintió. Fue el hecho de observar tan desgarrador panorama en aquel verde que le quitó la habilidad de mantenerse en pie, hasta la simple y autómata acción de respirar se convirtió en una proeza. ¿Qué infortunios habrá sufrido aquella alma para asemejar la mirada de un muerto? Nada ni nadie lo supo. Tan sólo conectar sus ojos avellana con las esmeraldas opacas, fue el inicio de un tormento. Un placer doloroso. Aquella pobre alma había visto la realidad, la oscura realidad.

Algo en su interior, que se atrevió llamar, compasión, salió a flote. Él vio la realidad porque él así lo quiso, porque su mente le dictaba que había algo que no había. Un intento de solidaridad fluyó a través de él, viéndose obligado a actuar. Pero a veces, los sentimientos que residen en lo más oscuro del corazón se interponen en el momento menos adecuado. El paso desistió y se quedó en el olvido. ¿Acaso no decía él: cada quien con su vida? Una sonrisa lúgubre adornó su rostro y una hoja nueva se añadió al cuaderno. ¿Quién era él para interferir en la vida de aquella persona? ¿Qué derecho osaba tener? Muchas preguntas, nula respuesta. Nulo sentimiento.

Sin embargo, nada detuvo su mano, ni siquiera él se atrevió, cuando al primer trazo de grafito se añadieron otros. Uno tras otro, y algo parecido a un rostro empezó a tomar forma. Era ella, no había duda. La miserable y su doble moral. Un poco por aquí, un poco por allá, y el rostro adquirió su total forma, incluso sus ojos fueron plasmados, quizás con más de él que de ella. Así, la joven señorita se convirtió para él en la joven amarezza. Quizás, se atrevió a pensar, en otra vida la amargura no estaría sobre ella. Infortunio o destino, eso ya dependía de cada uno.

Pasaron los días, y aquel encuentro quedó plasmado convirtiéndose en un recuerdo de 3 meses. Creyó olvidarla, más la sensación de olvido puede aparentar muchas cosas, pues cuando vislumbró aquella cabellera castaña que andaba con el viento del verano, un inesperado alivio sintió. La vio viva, pero a la vez apagada. La vio sonriente, pero a la vez desdichada. Su cuerpo era la sombra. Y de nuevo, se encontró dibujando a la joven. Un acercamiento, una fragancia. ¡Dulzura! Desdicha con rosas. Fue rápido, fue profundo. Y tras 3 meses, dejó ser la joven amarezza. Se convirtió en la señorita fiore.

Él veía en aquellos ojos apagados por la crueldad humana, la dicha más gloriosa. Porque esos ojos opacos reflejaban lo que él veía. Y un verde esmeralda se convirtió en negro, y nuevas habladurías se extendieron por el pueblo. El infame, había hecho de nuevo de las suyas. ¿Cómo saberlo? Las señoras tienen olfato para esas cosas, y el simple observar es malicioso. La concentración que durante los últimos días había encarnado Lovino, fue el detonante para sospechar. Nadie supo decir algo acerca de la obra, pero viniendo de él, era obvio que era algo inerte, pérdida de tiempo y recursos. Basura. Poco podían importarle los murmullos de las personas. Él cumplía con su deber, con su misión.

Quizás era el tabaco, quizás la locura ya lo había consumido, pero una desesperada necesidad de saber más de ella se formó en su interior. Se encontró persiguiéndola fingiendo sólo pasear, fingió escribir cuando sólo dibujaba bocetos de ella. Más la veía, pero poco la conocía. Sin embargo, tras una tarde de falsa actividad se atrevió a rondar cerca de ella, manteniendo, claro está, la distancia. Se sintió desfallecer. Ahora no fue lo que vio, no fue lo que sintió, fue lo que oyó. Una triste melodía entonada con una voz melancólica salía de sus labios, a veces ronca, a veces afinada, a veces aguda. Tantas cosas a la vez, y a la vez nada. Y así, a principios de otoño, el recuerdo de ahora 7 meses fue adornado con una leve sonrisa que denotaba tristeza, resignación, y por increíble que pareciera… satisfacción.

A mediados de noviembre, algo inusual pasó. Algo conmovedor. Una ligera mancha morada en el rostro de la señorita fiore posaba sobre su ojo derecho. Mas su andar, continuaba armonioso. Y sin embargo, la oscuridad en sus ojos no disminuyó ni aumentó. Seguía inerte. Y una chispa se encendió. ¿De qué? Sólo él lo supo en aquel momento. Vagó sin más por los alrededores, sin notar que seguía los pasos de ella. Fue así que el recuerdo de 7 meses se convirtió en uno de 13, y ningún cambio sufrió desde entonces.

* * *

La ingrata experiencia que le había concedido la vida, era ya una carga de 25 años. Quizás menos, quizás más, pues los sucesos que le acaecieron le obligaron a pensar como un joven de 18 cuando sólo tenía 14. No se quejaba, no era su estilo. ¿Alzar la voz? Lo tacharían de loco. Mejor loco por su arte, que loco por habladurías. Sus quejas se tornaban en oscuras pinturas. Los colores que llamaban vivos, eran muerte para él. ¿Por qué negarle al negro el derecho por azul? El azul es cielo, es mar. Pues bien, ¿cuántos muerto residen en ellos? En cambio, en la oscuridad es donde termina el alma. Donde los problemas acaban. ¿Acaso eso no era dicha? ¡Vivir sin problemas!

Un suspiro de cansancio brotó de sus labios. Si eso era estar loco, si eso merecía la muerte, pues cualquier castigo era bienvenido. Un golpe, una caída, y una hoja cayó con lentitud sobre el suelo. El recuerdo ahora tenía 15 meses, y el verano volvía a golpear su cuerpo. Paseó por lugares inesperados, esperó en lugares donde se camina, descansó donde se celebra, pero el olor de rosas que llegaba a su nariz le era repugnante. Aquel olor destilaba alegría, comodidad, expedía falsedad.

Ese olor le recordaba la sociedad, no a ella. Era de la sociedad, pero no formaba parte de ella. Porque aquella alma tan dulce, no podía ser consumida por la negación. Tuvo que admitir con pena el motivo de su recorrido. La quería ver. La quería escuchar. Ver su yo actual, para no perderse en la inmensidad de su yo pasado. Grave error. Ese día, el ocaso era próximo y era urgente regresar a su hogar. Verdadera pocilga, más un lugar adecuado para sus quimeras. Ajustó el sombrero que llevaba y se encaminó con paso lento, la calle era muy concurrida. Una de las fortunas de rayar en la pobreza, era la libertad que se tenía para andar libremente sin preocupación.

Rápido, inadvertido, alguien chocó contra su pecho. Fue suave, fue incluso gracioso. El agresor se retiró quedando su cabeza bajó el mentón de Lovino. Dispuesto a dejarlo pasar, Lovino sólo musitó un "ve con más cuidado", mas cuando sus ojos se posaron en su debilucho y pequeño agresor, se quedó pasmado. Era la señorita fiore. Quien con mirada temerosa con pizca de rebeldía le contestaba la suya. Se despidió rápidamente, y Lovino se quedó en su sitio. Ausente, fuera de sí, incluso extasiado. Era el tercer encuentro tan cercano, tan personal, que había tenido con la joven. Pero esa rebeldía que atisbó, en vez de causarle incomodidad, escepticismo, le maravilló. No sólo veía a la misma joven que conoció hace más de 1 año, sino que ahora podía notar que ella veía la realidad con dulzura, con madurez.

Y esos sentimientos encontrados fueron la causa de que el recuerdo de ahora 16 meses sufriera una abismal transformación. El oscuro seguía intacto, pero un leve trazo en el dibujo fue suficiente para transmitir algo más. Ya no era una leve sonrisa, ya era una sonrisa, aún discreta, pero que lograba anunciar al público la aceptación, ya no resignación, a la realidad. ¡Qué maravilla! Tanta que ni llegó a enterarse de las nuevas habladurías.

No fue hasta empezado el invierno en que la joven dejó de ser la señorita fiore, para ser la joven Carriedo. Fue inusual la manera en que llegó a saberlo, hasta entonces pocos lazos le unían a su hermano, que sin consultarle o avisarle se fue a vivir cerca de él. Le advirtió que las cosas eran muy diferentes en Italia, y que él, no era el hermano ideal. Más a Feliciano le importó muy poco, no es mentira el decir que se sorprendió al oír el apodo de su hermano. Pero cuando, por curiosidad y en completo secreto, observó con cuidado y fijamente una de las tantas pinturas que Lovino guardaba con tanto recelo, comprendió el por qué de dicho sobrenombre. No hizo más que aplaudir internamente al creador.

La familia es un núcleo al cual uno no puede ingresar fácilmente, y Lovino había formado su propio núcleo donde sólo estaban él y sus pinturas. Feliciano, con falsos aires de distracción e inocencia, supo discernir que su hermano estaba atraído por algo. No le siguió, fue casualidad. Y la mirada intensa que dedicaba a la joven, fue lo único que necesitó de respuesta. Desde entonces se atrevió a indagar en asuntos de su hermano, asuntos relacionados con la joven desconocida para él. Preguntó y cuando el recuerdo de su hermano cumplió los 21 meses, descubrió el nombre de la chica. Se lo comunicó discretamente, sólo apellido. Entendía que lo demás era para su hermano. Y hasta ahí llegó su intervención por Lovino. El infame, que en vez de enloquecer se enamoraba perdidamente de la joven Carriedo.

* * *

Con 26 años, Lovino estaba acostumbrado a la vida miserable que tenía. Su profesión distaba mucho de ser una bien remunerada, mas no faltaban los extranjeros atrevidos que perfilaban la compra como una aventura. No ganaba mucho, sobrevivía día a día. Hoy tenía, mañana quien sabe. Pero el amor a su arte, su negación a ser parte de la realidad inexistente, le eran suficientes. ¿Habrá sobrevivido al invierno? Era la pregunta que rondaba en su mente desde que fiore se convirtió en Carriedo. La última vez que le vio fue en diciembre.

Preocupación no había, personas como ellos siempre hallaban la manera de vivir, de aguantar. La preguntas se quedó en el aire y la primavera llegó. Por reflejo abrió su cuaderno y admiró el retrato de ahora 24 meses. Salió con andar lento aprovechando la soledad del camino y a lo lejos la observó. Seguía igual de bella que su retrato. Y sin notarlo, Lovino se ahogaba en un mar de inmensas sensaciones. Carriedo se veía madura, alegre, pero ella y Lovino sabían que el fondo de su alma estaba cicatrizado. Lovino le observó y un ardor en sus mejillas sintió al verse atrapado por la mirada esmeralda de la joven. Ninguno apartó la vista.

La joven Carriedo sonrió sutilmente. Y Lovino supo que el juego siempre había sido de dos. Con un andar digno de una señorita, Carriedo se condujo hacia un viejo jardín que estaba completamente descuidado, Lovino la siguió. Ambos quedando solos, se miraron fijamente tratando de hallar respuestas que ya sabían.

—Hoy sí saliste a pasear —exclamó con cierto pudor, avergonzada de aceptar que lo había observado.

Lovino asintió. —Perdón si algún día te incomodé.

—Nada de eso, señor. Realmente me complacía verle —no había falsedad en su sonrisa.

Le observó. ¡Le observó! Y Dios Santo, lo que vio en sus ojos no tuvo nombre. Con cierto tiritar extendió su mano y le alzó el mentón con cuidado. — ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó. La emoción recorría su cuerpo.

—Isabel —murmuró —. ¿Y usted?

—Lovino.

Ya no era la joven amarezza, la señorita fiore, ni la joven Carriedo. No. Ahora, tras 24 meses, el retrato, el recuerdo, la chica que tenía enfrente se transformaba en Isabel. Y sin embargó, temió. Porque en el momento en que miró a Isabel a los ojos, el verde adquirió color. Un color vivo.

Y le gustó.

* * *

_Emm… ¿tadá? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí xD  
Sólo puedo decir… ¡maldito Víctor Hugo!  
(pero en buen plan :P)_


End file.
